poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Megatron's and Codylight's aura of Fury/Enter Galvatron
This is how Megatron's and Codylight's aura of Fury and Enter Galvatron goes in Fury. see Codylight with an anger aura Spikewave: Codylight? Crash Bandicoot: I guess it's his fury aura. Sonata Dusk: Fury? Is he mad at us? Ryan F-Freeman: If Twilight was mad at me for me becoming a Prime instead of her, we won't stand around like that. Matashy: He's angry because Ryan allowed darkness in his spark. Crashjack: Need I remind y'all that Codylight's aura of fury is connected to Megatron. Matau T. Monkey: What do you mean? That is stupid. Nightfall Twinkle: We can find out soon, Matau. Evil Ryan: Miss Twinkle. We need to get you to safety before Twilight gets caught in the blast. to jet mode and flys away with Nightfall and Twilight the villains see Megatron in an anger aura Ryvine Sparkle: You ok, Megatron? Thunderblast: Fury? Is he mad at us? Tirek: We won't stand around like that, if Ryvine was mad at us. Soundwave: He's driven cause he got served. Riavine Sparkle: I think he was out powered. of Megatron getting beaten ends and Codylight let out an explosion Ransack: Whoa! Dark Crumplezone: I think I spilt some oil. Menasor: He and this Codylight Sparkle got a bee in thier bonets. Ryvine Sparkle: I think there are more to come. Thunderblast: Umm. Maybe, we better bring him some flowers? Soundwave: Uh-uh. I'm dropping out of this session. I'll be back to check out the final mix. Call you later. and flies off with Laserbeak Ryan sees Codylight in the air Ryan F-Freeman: Whoa. Codylight Sparkle: I must have power! see Codylight and Megatron in a fiery area Megatron: Not enough! Codylight Sparkle: It's not enough! I need power! Much more then that. To be a better Prime then Twilight, I must have absolute power in my hands! Megatron: To reign supreme, I must have absolute power! Codylight Sparkle and Megatron: Absolute power in my grasp!!!!! Kuryan sees the Omega Lock glow Ryan Tokisaki: Wow. It's reacting! Optimus Prime: You found the Cyber Planet Key's location? Victor Prime: No. But, he felt a great disturbance within the force. Umarak the Hunter: Disturbance? Ryan Tokisaki: Yes, brother. One was Megatron and the other, Prince Codylight Sparkle Prime. Spikewave: Codylight? I hope he's ok. to a fiary area Codylight Sparkle: Finally. The power I have been looking for, Megatron. Megatron: Oh, yes. The source of the power. The power we disire! see the two fly towards the Gigantion Cyber Planet Key and they get to it inches Codylight Sparkle: Ughh! Megatron: How dare you resist us? eyes turn from blue to red Codylight Sparkle: You.... Belong.... Megatron and Codylight Sparkle: To us! flash of light happens then Megatron and Codylight are in a black aura. Meanwhile, Ryan finds Twilight Ryan F-Freeman: Twilight? You think Codylight has some anger issues? Twilight Sparkle: Or he wants to be a Prime like you, Ryan. sees Wing Saber and Percy summons his Keyblade and charges at Scourge Codylight Sparkle: You cons! Tell me where are my friends, Ryan and Optimus Prime? Ryan F-Freeman: I'm over here, Codylight! Codylight Sparkle: Oh good. He's here. at Scroge and charges at Twilight then hits Ryan's Keyblade Ryan F-Freeman: Codylight? What is got into you? You help Megatron get new power? Codylight Sparkle: Megatron is not here now. Megatron: Hmm. I thought Optimus Prime could do more then a challenge. Twilight Sparkle: Megatron? Codylight Sparkle: He has changed, Twilight Sparkle. He is no longer Megatron. Megatron was a loser like you! There is no reason to doubt me now. Ransack: If you ain't Megatron no more then who are you? Megatron: I am invincible! black auras disappear Codylight Sparkle: Look at him! Tremble with fear! Galvatron: I am Galvatron!! Ryan F-Freeman: New looks. Optimus Prime: Same old lines. Nightfall Twinkle: My smitten kitten. Thunderblast: They're so hot. Thundercracker: Looking sharp, boss. Rainbow Dash: Codylight's got armor and wings! Awesome! A new hero buddy. Pinkie Pie: Codylight!!!! PARTY!!!!! blows a party blower blushes Twilight Sparkle: What... does the rest of you look like? Codylight Sparkle: Me. Only with the new armor. Twilight Sorry. Ryan has something to give you. hands him a Dedede hammer Ryan F-Freeman: I hope this weapon is useful for you, Twilight. Category:Trevor7626 Category:Ryantransformer Category:Transcripts Category:Scenes Category:Transformersprimfan